Kiss the Girl
by Nikki2408
Summary: It wasn't every morning that Tom Riddle awoke with a pounding headache and swirling nausea...it wasn't every day that he awoke completely starkers next to a Mudblood, either. Just how will Tom react and what exactly will he do? Rated M
1. The Morning After

**Hiya everyone!**

**So I'm back! **

**Now, I just want to quickly say something about my other stories- **_**Saving the Life of Peter Pevensie **_**and **_**Friends with the Enemy...**_**I have been working on the both of them, however, the computers at school crashed and well, I lost all of my files...so I will have to start again which is a shame because they were both over 2000 words. Never mind ;\**

**Ok, so I don't know if this is going to be a OneShot or not but I do believe that it's a bit too short (and kinda silly) for a OneShot, so I **_**might**_** add another chapter, but if I do, it probably won't be in the near future because I'm currently in the middle of the 'midsemester' exams.**

**I am so, so very sorry for not updating those stories and I do understand your frustration because I certainly feel that frustration also. **

**Now, enough of my babbling! **

**Disclaimer: The characters and world of 'Harry Potter' belongs solely to the great J.K Rowling. Any material that is unfamiliar to you- such as a character- is probably one of my own creations and therefore belongs to me. Lyrics belong to Superchick. **

_And though I can't understand why this happened,_

_I know that I will when I look back someday, _

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes,_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames-_

Superchick- Beauty from pain

The fact that Tom Riddle woke with a pounding headache was incredibly odd; he hadn't had a headache in years, not after he had been hit by one of the girls at the orphanage for beheading one of her dolls behind her back. No, Tom Riddle had thought that these small, 'normal' human pains were beneath him, and in any case, they shouldn't have been crippling him to _this_ extent.

Groggily, he opened one eye and grunted ineloquently as the blinding bright light streamed unfiltered through the windows, directly into his eyes.

He made to lift his arm to shield his face from the unwanted brightness when a weight he hadn't felt before made itself known.

That was the moment that he realised he wasn't alone in the bed.

Closing his eyes, head pounding and heart beating like a drum, he turned his head to the side to see just _who_ was sharing his bed.

_Ugh, NO! ANYONE BUT HER! _He silently screamed to himself.

Short black hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks... it could only be Victoria Hayes, the _Head Girl_.

She was infuriating, disgusting, _putrid_, annoying, slimy, Mudblooded Gryffindor FILTH!

He couldn't believe that _she_ was lying next to him, he couldn't believe that he had let his control slip even for one night, he was _furious._

Trying his best to ignore the hammering in his head and the feeling that his eyes might just explode, he sat up and took a second to get over the sudden dizziness that encompassed him from doing it too fast. One hand to his head, gritting his teeth, he glanced at her and saw that she was slowly waking- obviously startled by his sudden movement.

He saw her hands move to her face to rub her eyes and also noticed that her breasts-_plump_ breasts- were on full display. Swallowing, he quickly averted his eyes, willing himself to forget that image.

Trying to make his muscles work the way he wanted them to, he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his temples, resting his elbows upon his knees.

Who knew that all it took to take down Tom Riddle was a few bottles of Fire Whiskey?

The fact that he was completely naked hadn't even crossed his mind; no, he was more concerned with the fact that he _slept_ with a Mudblood.

_She probably expects me to marry her or something now...like that's ever going to happen._ , He smirked to himself, thinking of the disappointment she would surely feel once she realised that she had given her virginity to someone whom had no interest _whatsoever_ in her.

That was when he heard a small intake of breath- a small gasp- that was not his own.

Then she screamed.

His eyes widened, his head felt like it was two seconds away from exploding and despite the hangover, he crawled quickly over to the side of the bed that she occupied and he clapped a hand over her small mouth, willing her to stop screeching.

"Will you just _shut up?_" He whispered menacingly to her, gritting his teeth as hard as he could to stop from screaming with her. He didn't fancy having any of his followers come to the room just to see their very own master in the nude with a Mudblood.

Her screams ebbed away, her muddy eyes wide with fear.

Fear was not an emotion that Tom associated with this girl- she had always seemed so _tough_, absolutely nothing like the other girls that seemed to chase him around the castle day after day. They certainly weren't 'tough'.

Feeling certain that she wouldn't try and scream again, he removed his hand and quickly rubbed it upon the sheets, concerned that he had some sort of 'Mudblood Disease'.

When Tom looked back to her, he saw that she was glaring at him, eyes full of absolute hatred and loathing. He hated her too, but he had never imagined that someone like _her_ could hate _him_ with so much passion. For the first time ever, even though it lasted only a second, Tom felt very, very small. As if she had shrunk him down or somehow made him a child simply by glaring at him.

However, stubbornness and the will to dominate- the will to always come out on top- had been one of the only constants in his life, the only feeling that he was willing to feel.

So he didn't look away.

After some time, she blinked, and simply stepped out of the bed- not even bothering to pull a sheet around her.

Despite himself, he watched as her long, pale limbs worked past the aches and pains that were surely present in her body and saw her as she slowly but surely glanced around the green and silver room, making sure to keep her eyes off of the boy on the bed- _Him._

Something had caught her interest, because she walked to the edge of a dresser and bent down to pick up a cloak.

Her back was bathed in a pale golden light and her head seemed to be lit up from behind like a halo as the flyaway's moved around softly. Her face was stony and didn't give away any single one of her feelings. But Tom knew. Despite thinking all of those self absorbed thoughts about her loving him and only wanting him, he knew that if anyone wanted the other, it was he who wanted her- and because of this, despite all the time he put into _ignoring_ her, he _knew_ what every facial expression that graced her face meant, what every gesture hid, what every word that left her lips really meant; he knew the meaning behind her daily rituals. He knew _everything_. He knew every little thing about her.

Ripping his eyes from her body he tried desperately to think of something else. He tried in vain to distract himself from the onslaught of memories that currently possessed the back of his closed eye lids.

Lips on lips, skin on skin, heavy breathing mingled with passionate groans and animalistic grunting- the biting, the sucking and finally one of the greatest pleasures that he had ever experienced as his seed shot straight into her clenching, shivering body.

He licked his dry lips shakily as he remembered every word he said, every response she made in the heat of their passion.

"_You, Tom Riddle, you're..._infuriating._"_ She had said gasping for air between his wild kisses.

"_I know."_ He had replied, moving his lips down, down, down toward the edge of her wet panties.

He was pulled from the memory by the sound of a soft click.

Not even brothering to turn around, he laid his head in his hands once again and focussed all of his attention upon trying to squish the nausea rising in his stomach.

He heard no other sounds but his steady breathing, and knew without a doubt, that she had walked out of the room.

And from that point on, Tom Marvolo Riddle also knew without a doubt that he was doomed.

...

**So, I know that Tom is out of character, but it really is nearly impossible to write a romance story about him if he's 'Voldemort', so I'm very sorry! But hopefully with a bit of practice I might be able to master keeping him 'In-character'. :)**

**There isn't a lot about Victoria yet, but there will be soon in the next couple of chapters!**

**Reviews and advice are always welcome!**


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: World belongs to J.K Rowling, Lyrics to Superchick.**

_She feels locked in her own life,_

_Scared of what she might lose,_

_If she moves away from who she was,_

_And she's afraid of being free-_

Superchick- Suddenly

**Chapter Two: Revelations.**

She walked hastily down the stone corridors of her school, trying in agony to ignore that horrid pressure that seemed to be closing in around her skull. She was completely naked under the cloak, having rushed as fast as she could from the climax of her greatest nightmares.

The air was chilly, and she strained to stop her teeth from chattering as she pulled the cloak around her even more tightly still.

Finally reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, she mumbled the password and was let in grudgingly by the portrait who had been asleep when she was rudely awakened by the Gryffindor.

The room hadn't changed, which was slightly disconcerting considering the fact that during the night she _had _changed very much. She hadn't expected any different, though and she tried to make very little noise as she tried very hard not to sprint her way up the stairs leading toward the seventh year girls' dormitories.

She stumbled a little bit, but finally reached her dorm and made her way- now trying to suppress the urge to vomit- toward the single bathroom.

She fumbled with the handle but managed to open the door and barrelled her way toward one of the only objects in there- a toilet.

She crouched down and was suddenly violently sick into the bowl. She wasn't very discreet about it either, because one of the other seventh year girls had walked in and was holding her hair out of the way for her, patting her back comfortingly.

The wave of nausea passed after some time, and she leaned against the white wall, exhausted.

The girl was still there, but she was now wetting a small piece of material with cool water from the basin. The girl then walked back to her friend and wiped a few small chunks of vomit from her face.

"Come on Vicki, you can't stay in here all day, you look like a mess."

When Victoria didn't reply, the girl sighed and walked out of the bathroom, only to return a minute later with a small potion. She pressed the jug toward her friend and Victoria gratefully sipped it, knowing full well that it was a Hang-Over Potion- popular among some of the rowdier males there at Hogwarts.

"Thank you.", mumbled Victoria, not opening her heavy eyes. She could feel the effects of the potion almost immediately; the pressure had decreased to a withstandable level and the nausea had almost completely disappeared.

"Honestly Vic, what were you thinking, going to that party last night? You _knew_ that those boys were trouble! Just look at you, what in the world would your Mother say?" She gasped then and added in a small whisper, "Or even your _Father_?" Victoria only grumbled a reply, too tired to even begin to contemplate the devastating consequences of her very stupid actions.

"Come on, can you move?" Said her friend, pulling on her arm with a lot of force.

Victoria grumbled some more and slowly got up, fighting the urge to collapse. She walked, holding onto her friends arm like a Zombie.

"Thank you, Susie." Said Victoria as she laid down in her bed, not even bothering to pull up the covers.

Susie scoffed and dragged the covers over Victoria.

"What should I tell Slughorn in potions today? He's going to know you're missing."

"Tell him I need another Hang-Over potion." Mumbled Victoria sleepily.

Susie chuckled and walked out f the room, gathering her clothes as she made her way to the door.

...

When she awoke, she was only aware of one thing and it was the depressed, guilty feeling that occupied her body and soul. It was if her heart had sunk down to her stomach.

She could remember everything; clear as a bell.

She had slept with Tom Riddle.

Her enemy; the one person she truly hated, the one person she would have gladly used an unforgivable on.

She had pleasured him; she had actually lost her virginity to him.

Closing her eyes, not willing to face the day, she remembered the party and every single gulp she downed of the sinful beverage.

She wished that she had been like other people who could wake up and be blissfully unaware of what had happened; but not her. No, Victoria was only too aware of everything that had surpassed that night and she gritted her teeth as she remembered calling _his_ name in complete ecstasy.

She cleared her head- or at least tried to- and pretended that she had screamed 'Todd' instead of 'Tom'; pretended that she had lost her virginity to a complete stranger. After a while, she nearly believed that 'Todd' was simply another student who looked like Tom. But she knew deep down that it was impossible. Tom Riddle could never be anyone else. No one else could possibly be Tom Riddle.

She sighed, wishing that she had hexed him instead of getting out of bed and ignoring him; she could have made his balls drop off if she wanted to. She smiled as she contemplated what he would be like without the 'crown jewels'.

The night had started out innocently enough; she had arrived at the party with the intentions of having a great time- not to get drunk and have sex with Tom- bloody- Riddle. She really wanted to forget, at least for a single night, the trauma that still remained of losing her only sister. It had been six months ago, but the sadness and overwhelming guilt still stayed.

Her heart squeezed as she remembered the angelic sister, Sharon. Sharon had truly been an angel sent from heaven.

She had had soft brown hair and the same dark brown eyes that Victoria had. Victoria had always disliked her eye colour, wishing for it to be less plain, but on her sister, the colour looked so warm and deep- a bit like melted chocolate. The colour was soft, delicate and dark; so deep and fluttery- so incredibly wonderful and fresh. Her mother had always said that the eyes were the windows to the soul. If that were the case, then Sharon would have been the epitome of pure and perfect.

Her sister was a giggler, and she always giggled when she was being tickled mercilessly by either she or her brother.

Her laugh was beautiful- completely unique and perfect, just like her.

A small tear had escaped from Victoria's eye as she remembered her sister, and she hastily wiped it away. She had been trying in vain to forget the hurt she felt with the absence of her younger sibling.

Instead, she thought happy thoughts of the other members of her family.

She had a brother in the same house as she; Jared Hayes. He wasn't exactly a heart throb- much like Victoria- but he did look cute. They shared the same colouring; black hair and brown eyes, pale skin.

He wasn't into Quidditch, but he _was_ into wizard chess and his studies. She supposed that he was what a muggle would call a 'nerd'.

After the death of their sister, they had clung to each other as if they were suspended over the boiling pits of hell and they were clinging to life itself.

They hadn't seen their parents since the funeral at the start of the school year; and that had been such a heart breaking affair.

Her casket was far too small.

Her face way too beautiful for death.

And she was crying again.

Victoria smudged away yet another tear and quickly got out of bed, finding her school clothes on the end of her bed where the house elves had left them that morning.

She grabbed her bathroom supplies and almost ran out of the room and into the common room. She noticed half heartedly that she was clothed in a dressing gown- one of the other girls must have noticed she was naked and clothed her, because she couldn't remember Susie having dressed her.

She jogged toward the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, narrowly avoiding Mrs Norris along the way.

She sneaked into the great room and quickly shed the gown and sunk into the warm water. She knew that it was probably gross that she was using the same water that many had used before her- but she really didn't care. She had greater worries on her mind.

She tried to un tense her muscles as she thought happier thoughts.

She thought of her muggle friend Angelica, her mother who was expecting another baby, her father who was very close to gaining a long awaited promotion at his muggle job and her brother, who would have already been told of her drunken state.

_Oh my god..._

What would her brother think? Well, that was simple enough to answer, he would obviously think that her actions were degrading, he would be so disappointed in her, he would probably even go as far as to notify their parents.; their poor, poor muggle parents who would be even more disappointed in her than anyone in the world.

Victoria cringed as she thought of the disappointment.

They wouldn't yell, no, they wouldn't hurt her like that. Instead, they would simply deflate around her and act as if she weren't there.

Her mother would probably cry.

She would make her mother cry.

Suddenly, the tears came and she couldn't stop them.

...

**So we learned a little more about Victoria, what did you guys think?**

**Reviews and advice always welcome :)**


	3. Horcruxes and Apologies

**Chapter Three: Horcruxes and Apologies.**

**Tom POV**

_Horcruxes._

Yes, he had found it finally after months of searching; he now knew exactly how to make himself immortal.

He delved deeper into the ancient book, holding the fragile covers in a grip so tight it was a wonder they didn't immediately break off and crumble upon the desk.

He absorbed every bit of information he could; he daren't write down notes for someone could easily find and read them and then the old coot Dumbledore would have even more of a reason to be suspicious of him.

After re-reading the paragraphs four times, he was quite sure that he had submitted everything he needed to know to memory. The chapter had been brief on explaining the process of creating one, however, and it was for that reason he needed more information- he needed answers.

Closing the book and committing the title to memory, he quickly placed it back upon the shelves of the Restricted Section and went on his way.

He payed no mind to the envious stares coming from the other students as they watched him come back out of the section with ease; he was the only one who had permission to read material from there.

He reached the library doors and was surprised when he bumped into someone.

That someone fell to the ground and immediately began picking up their books while Tom stared at them in disbelief.

_Victoria Hayes._

It was her.

It was the girl that he had woken up next to only a few mornings ago.

She looked exactly the same; short, scruffy black hair, pale skin and muddy brown eyes- it was strange to comprehend that it was she whom he had slept with.

She stood up looking flustered- Tom assumed it was because a proper _gentleman_ would have helped her pick up her books.

Then her flustered look changed to one of loathing; her mouth etched itself into an ugly scowl and her nostrils flared. It was obvious that she hated him and for some reason, it made him feel quite taken aback. He was sure that he hadn't done anything wrong to her _willingly_.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, and then apparently changed her mind as her expression finally settled to neutral.

Tom didn't have anything to say to her; he really wanted to forget about everything and just focus on the more important things such as the new knowledge he had about immortality- but no, he could tell that she wasn't going to let him walk away that easily.

"Tom?" Her voice sounded strained, as if there were so many things she wanted to say but she was being a lady and keeping most of them back.

"Yes?" He made sure that he sounded cold- he didn't want to seem warm and inviting; that would probably make her wish to talk to him more for a longer period of time.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Well, no, he didn't really need to say anything to her. He knew she wanted an apology maybe- or perhaps some form of good will to make up for sleeping with her; but he really wasn't in the mood for anything of the sort.

"No." Perfect, now even she would be able to tell that he wasn't in the mood for arguing. He made sure that his face wore a bored expression; that way, she would probably get self conscious about 'boring' him.

"No?" She really wasn't going to let it go, he could tell by the tone of surprise her voice took. No, it wasn't quite surprised...it almost sounded _mocking,_ as if she had expected that very reaction from him.

Tom had had enough, he tried to push past her, but she simply stood her ground. He couldn't get too rough, though; she had her friends hovering a small distance behind her and there were more people in the library. If she fell to the ground again and told everyone that he had pushed her- well, his angelic facade would be ruined.

"Yes, I said no. I have nothing I need to say to you." His tone was clipped and very obviously dismissive. He almost smirked at the way that would have prickled her.

"Not even some form of apology for what you did? Nothing?" He heard the hint of anger in her seemingly calm voice. He knew that he had pressed a few buttons.

"Absolutely nothing." He then tried to step past her again, but she simply blocked his way.

This was getting frustrating.

"You know what you are, Riddle?"

"No, what am I, Hayes?"

"A rabbit sucker."

Her choice of words made him smirk very obviously. _Rabbit sucker?_ He thought that she would say something better than that, something perhaps more- refined.

"Quite unoriginal. Next time, I suggest you think up your own material."

With that, he pushed past her with barely any force at all, leaving she and her shocked expression behind.

Yes, Tom Riddle had had a win.

...

**Victoria POV**

"I can't believe he did that."

Susie was _still_ stating what they all thought in their heads, but then again, it _was_ Tom Riddle; had she expected any different?

"I mean, he could of at least said 'sorry' and-"

"Sue? Please shut it." Good old Jayne- although she was brisk and sometimes quite abrupt, she always managed to set things straight and bring everyone back down to earth.

"But-"

"But nothing, what's happened has happened- there's nothing we can really do about it now."

"_But-_"

"Sue!" Victoria's voice was snappy and she really did hate the way the look of hurt crossed her friends' face, but it had to be done, otherwise she would never have been quiet.

Victoria opened a book and began reading. It wasn't really anything interesting- just something to take her mind off the events of a couple of nights ago. She hated how she just couldn't move on with her life and she didn't know how she could start; she hadn't even spoken to her brother yet about being drunk. Imagine how he would react to her losing her virginity?

"You're still stressing about the exams, aren't you?" Jayne's voice was softer than usual- it was oddly comforting and it sounded very much like her mother's tone. But unlike her mother, she wasn't very good at deciphering the exact reason as to _why_ her friend was upset.

"Yes, a little." Victoria couldn't be bothered crying again. When she had told her friends about Tom and the incident, she had broken down in tears and hadn't stopped crying until she had fallen asleep.

"Well don't worry about them- the Professors always over exaggerate their importance."

Susie hadn't said anything in a while, but was instead watching Victoria with a knowing look in her eye.

"Vicki? Could you come and help me find a book, please?" Susie stood up with an expectant look, waiting for Victoria.

Victoria stood also and smiled at Jayne for her kind words before following after Susie who was headed toward a shelf quite far from the desk the girls were sitting at.

"You're still not over it, are you?" Spot on. Despite being a bit of a dunce, Susie was excellent at reading feelings and expressions.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Laughed Victoria weakly, trying to play it down; she figured that she was acting a tad weak. After all, the only reason it had happened was because she was drunk. It wouldn't have happened otherwise. So why in the world was she still feeling so confused about it all?

"Best friends' instinct." Susie said, smiling at her.

"Huh." Victoria smiled back, and was so very happy that she had a friend like Susie. Susie had a beautiful spirit- anyone could clearly see that- and Victoria knew she could talk to her about anything at all. She had that thing about her- that golden aurora that simply glowed and enveloped everyone around her in a positive light. Yes, Victoria was very lucky to have someone like Susie in her life.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Susie asked, putting an arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

It was a very tempting offer. If she talked now, then she would most definitely be able to get over the whole situation a whole lot easier- but what if she started to cry as she did last time? She couldn't do that in a public place, no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't let everyone in the room see her that way.

"Not right now, Susie, sorry."

Susie simply smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

That was all Victoria needed, lots and lots of hugs and then everything would be alright.

She knew it would be.

...

She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire, studying some notes from Transfiguration. There weren't many students around; most of them were still down at dinner. Lately she hadn't been going to dinner, though- she knew that Tom would be there, and he was the last person she wanted to see.

She felt the arm of the chair she was sitting on weigh down, and she knew that someone was sitting beside her.

"So, you were drunk?"

_Darn it!_

It was her brother, Jared.

"So what if I was?" She tried to keep her voice calm, as if she didn't care that she had been drunk.

"_So what if I was-",_ He did a high pitched, nasally impression of her voice, "-Gosh Vickie! Anything could have happened, _anything_! What were you thinking, going to a Slytherin party? Just how much did you drink?" His voice had raised an octave and it was laced with so much worry it made her heart clench uncomfortably. She was feeling more than guilty and she yearned to hug her brother and tell him that she was so very sorry for worrying him. He didn't deserve to be so upset, especially after everything they had been through.

"Jared, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry, Vickie- Just don't."

It was silent after that for a while, and the siblings sat there- barely acknowledging each other. Victoria didn't know how to break the silence and Jared didn't seem to want to.

It was a while before a group of third year students walked into the common room and began talking quite loudly; eliminating the complete and utter silence that was only moments before.

"You really don't realise what you've done to me these past couple of days, Vickie." His voice sounded defeated; so, so very defeated. It made Victoria's heart ache to know that she was the cause of these feelings.

Knowing that he didn't want to hear an apology from her, she was stuck with what to say. She badly wanted to reach out and hug him and tell him that she was okay and that everything was fine.

And she did just that.

She raised her arms and put them around him in a tight hug, snuggling her face into his back. He stiffened, and made no move to hug her back.

"Just- look Vickie. A hug isn't going to make me not mad at you. You know as well as I do that hugs don't fix everything so just- I don't know- just don't do anything. Please." Victoria immediately retracted her arms and hung her head. She wouldn't argue with him because she knew that he was right. She was wrong with what she had thought before; hugs and apologies didn't erase the past and unless the past was erased; nothing would be fine.

"Go to bed, Vickie."

Victoria stood up and kissed him on the head before she made her way upstairs. She was very upset and angry with herself. Why did she go to that party in the first place? Why did she drink? Why did she even _talk_ to Tom Riddle? Why had she given herself away like that?

The thoughts plagued her right up until she lay down in bed with the covers pulled to her chin.

Why had she been so stupid?

**Please Review if you can!**


	4. Emotions

**Chapter Four: Emotions.**

_Muggle father, muggle father, MUGGLE FATHER!_

Tom Riddle kicked another chair and it clattered noiselessly upon the ground. He had cast a silencing charm on almost every object in the room; he had felt his temper rising and had quickly found an empty classroom that he could throw things around in. It was better he let himself get out of control without everyone watching him- he didn't need for them to be afraid of him just yet. No, right now he needed to be charming; the perfect model student.

_Stupid muggle; leaving my mother like that!_

He pushed a desk over harshly.

_Stupid mother; being so weak and not saving herself!_

He snapped a quill in half and flung in across the room where it shattered upon impact upon the stone wall.

_She left me. She died and left me! Wasn't she a witch? She may as well have just been a muggle like my father!_

He punched the nearest wall and grinned when he felt the hot pin pricks of pain lash up his arm.

He was glad that he could feel something other than emotional pain. Physical pain was better in the sense that he could control it. He could see it and control what happened to it, whereas with emotions, he couldn't tell when they would take over and what they would be. He had spent all of his life training himself to forget about his emotions and simply not feel them; but it was next to impossible. He couldn't wait until he was Voldemort and could no longer feel anything but physical pain.

He slowly moved his fingers, grinning wider when he saw that they would barely move. So he had broken his hand, then.

He felt his anger declining and he stared at the ruins that were once an old, barely used class room.

Chairs littered the floor, desks were toppled over, numerous quills and ink spots were splattered over the floor and walls. It was strange, the fact that for someone so supposedly calm, his emotions were so out of control.

Muttering a charm that would clean up the mess and return the place to normal, he held his injured hand limply and pondered what he would tell the school nurse.

_Sorry Madam Fuller for waking you this early, but my hand..._

He smirked at the thought of her face. She would be in hysterics.

Still smirking, he rounded a corner and upon seeing who was there, he jumped back into the shadows.

It was Victoria Hayes, still doing her Head Girl rounds.

He didn't know what it was that made him so jumpy around her. He figured that it was because he had shared a bed with her and somehow his emotions had become attached to her. That was what emotions did, didn't they? Yes, he really couldn't wait until he no longer had any.

He thought about what had happened on that morning and what he had thought himself.

He had noticed everything about her that morning, and that in itself was scary enough. The fact that he had subconsciously studied her for a time was even more worrying.

In fact, the thoughts that he had had about him feeling _attracted_ to her now seemed simply disgusting.

She wasn't even pretty.

Sure, she had a nice figure and nice, clear skin... but she still had short, scraggy black hair that knotted into messy curls and muddy brown eyes that looked like, well, mud.

Yes, she certainly wasn't his type. In fact, he didn't believe that she was _anyone's_ type.

He slinked into the shadows further when she started walking his way. He knew that he was perfectly out of sight, but to really make sure that she wouldn't see him, he muttered a quick disillusionment charm over himself.

She walked right past, barely even looking in his direction.

He waited impatiently and soon, she had her back to him. He was just about to sneak off when he heard her whimper.

He turned around and saw her sit down on the ground and put her head in her hands; her shoulders started to shake, and just like that, he knew that she was crying.

He had never cried in his whole life and seeing other people do it was, well, it was _shocking_.

Especially from someone like _her_; wasn't she supposed to be tough?

He walked toward her curiously, making sure not to make any noise at all. He could be quite stealthy when he wanted to be- it was a skill that was perfect for sneaking up on people- one that he had learned in the orphanage.

He stood behind her; closer than before, so close that he could smell her smell. She smelled exactly like the soap from the prefects' bathroom, so he knew she had already had her bath and would be going to bed soon.

Then he heard her muttering- as if she weren't crazy and deluded enough already!

"Why? Why T-tom Rid-dle? Why n-not someone like Alex o-or even Marty? Why Tom?" She immediately started sobbing again and frankly, Tom was getting sick of it. He simply wanted her to be quite and get over it and just go back to her damn common room and get some sleep. Why did she have to come around this corner? Why did she even have to cry in this corridor? Why did she have to cry _at all_?

He really wanted to make her stop and he was getting awfully frustrated by how foolish and weak she was being.

_Why Tom Riddle? Why not someone like little Alex or little Marty? Why not Dumbledore or Dippet..._

He almost retched at the track his thoughts and mimicking had taken... no one needed mental images of Dumbledore and Dippet like that, especially him.

_Why Tom?_

Wait, why had she even said that? What was so bad about him? Tom didn't know what was so revolting about him, he knew as a fact that he was good in bed; he had been told quite a few times before, after all. But why was she so disgusted by it?

He was handsome and charming and quite clever. Why in the world didn't she like that?

She was the complete opposite to most of the girls in the year, he supposed. Really, most of the girls fawned over him and practically slobbered at the mere thought that he breathed the air they did, whereas Victoria really didn't look like she gave a flying bludger about who he was and what he did.

Looking back at his first year, he remembered that it had been a fact that had annoyed him greatly, and he had just started to ignore her altogether. Well, he _thought_ that he was ignoring her. Instead, he must have paid even more attention to her, sussing her out from top to bottom, looking for any chinks in the armour. He must have been looking at her as a threat.

Seeing her like this now, it made him almost unhappy at the very thought that _this_ was his greatest threat. If a blubbering teenage girl was his one true weakness, then what was he, really? Was he really that great?

She was still sobbing and Tom sighed, ready to leave again when he heard her mumble.

He didn't know what made him stay; all he knew was that he did.

"M-my m-mum is going to be so d-disappointed in me! And my d-dad! Jar-red w-won't even talk to me!"

Something tugged at Tom in that moment and he looked down at himself, as if to see if anything had poked him. No, this was a feeling.

He snarled at the thought of a feeling rising within him due to her late night ramblings, but held himself together and walked off.

He didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel very pleasant.

God knows why he felt that small tug at the mention of her family. He didn't care, really, he didn't.

**So I really don't like this chapter a whole heap... but all well :) please review!**


	5. Conversations

**Chapter Five: Conversations.**

**So this chapter really isn't anything special, and it may confuse some of you, but please bear with me :)**

To say that Madam Fuller had been shocked was an understatement.

Tom had been right, she was in absolute _hysterics_. He had really wanted to laugh out loud at the state she was in, fussing over him. But he played his part well, whimpering at all the right moments, answering the questions she asked him with the right amount of uncertainty that a 'black out' would present.

He had told her that he had slipped and fell in the bathroom while he was getting out of the 'bath tub' in the prefects bathroom. He could see that she was slightly wary of his answer, knowing full well that a broken hand wouldn't have come about from a simple slip, and yet she didn't question it. Tom Riddle was a perfect student; why in the world would he lie?

He was enjoying the facade he had created when another person entered the room, followed by a whimpering someone.

"I found her like this, Madam Fuller. I think she just needs to settle herself down a bit and we all know that you're the most motherly teacher."

"Thank you, Patrice. You may go back to your dorm, now- wait, you will be needing a note- take that bed just over there beside Mr. Riddle, Miss Hayes and I'll be there in a moment."

The plump witch had bustled off into the adjoining room that served as her office and sleep quarters and the other girl- a Hufflepuff- had followed her. He could sense Victoria behind him, and he made sure that he didn't turn around and look at her. He really was too amazed that he would encounter her for a second time that night.

She wasn't whimpering anymore, and he knew that it was only because he was there. He knew that she was trying to act tough again.

He heard the squeak of springs and knew that she was now sitting on the hospital bed.

"-Now, you go straight back to your dorm, ok; oh and thank you for bringing Miss Hayes." The old witch patted the girl on the back and smiled at Victoria over his shoulder.

"See you, Vickie."

"Goodbye Rose, thank you."

The door closed with a wooden thump and the hospital wing was bathed in silence.

"Now, dear, why don't you tell me what has been plaguing you to make you cry like this?"

The witch bustled over to Victoria's bed and Tom nearly sniggered at the thought of how uncomfortable Victoria would be feeling.

He knew _exactly_ why she had been crying and it had all been because of him.

_All because of him_.

Something else gripped him from the inside and he scowled. Not this again. No, he knew this feeling and it was one that he had tried to eradicate by stealing the other children's things at the orphanage. It was guilt.

The witch must have guessed how uncomfortable Victoria was with Tom sitting in the bed right near them listening to their conversation, so she said, "Mr Riddle? Why don't you head back to your- hold on. You are the Head Boy and you, dear, are the Head Girl. Well! Isn't this wonderful? You both should be well acquainted with each other. It's wonderful that you both happen to be here! Why don't you talk to Mr Riddle? I'm sure that he'll listen with the most utmost respect."

Tom very nearly laughed out loud.

How could she be so stupid?

Yes, the Head boy and head girl were supposed to get along and be united. But honestly, why in the world would she even suggest that Victoria spill her secrets to him?

"I-I-"

"Now that's a good girl, you can stay in here for the night and talk to Mr Riddle while I get some sleep. Just please do try to keep it down a tad, I'm a light sleeper." With that, she smiled and bustled into the next room. The lights in that room then promptly went out and the hospital wing was silent yet again.

"If you think that I'm going to tell you anything, then you're sadly mistaken." Victoria's whispered voice was filled with spite, and Tom was reminded once again, why he had seen her as a threat; that much hatred was unhealthy for ones well being.

"I don't expect that you have anything worth saying that's actually worthy of my time."

Silence.

"You really need to get off your high horse, Riddle."

"And you really need to get on yours. Honestly, who in their right mind has a tantrum in the middle of the night out in the castle?" His voice came out in a whisper, one barely audible at all.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Oh? So I'm no longer a- please correct me if I'm wrong- a _rabbit sucker_?"

He could almost hear the clench of her teeth through the dim light.

"No, you're still that. But now you're an arrogant twat also."

"_Arrogant twat_? Now I _know_ you've been copying other people's material." It was strange, the way that he responded to her. He had argued like this with her ever since he could remember. Especially now that they were Head boy and girl. He remembered arguing with her in classes over the years, arguing over right and wrong- life and death; which is better? Yes, she was certainly competition, and he liked that. He liked that there was someone challenging out there. He liked that there still _was_ a challenge.

It was silent again and he smirked and turned around to look at her.

Her eyes were puffy and a few tear streaks were still apparent upon her face and her _hair_- well, it certainly wasn't anything to be very proud of. It was weird that she could still argue with him with all of the emotions she must have been feeling at that moment. He knew that if it was he in her position, he would need to lock himself in a room for some time.

Pressing his lips together, he turned back around.

"What have we done, Tom?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it, and for the first time ever, he felt his own defences slipping down. It was something in her voice that made the once strong girl sound and look so small and so very, very defeated. She seemed almost _broken_, as if everything had come apart and unravelled at the seams since that one night.

He couldn't stand to have his challenge like this. He needed her to be, well, _her_. Not this little girl.

So he let them slip, he let his defences fall down along with his mask and he let, for the first time since he left that orphanage, his feelings out in the open for the world to see.

"I have no idea." It was a simple sentence, but the tone of voice he used was filled so much conviction that even he found it startling, to say the least.

"I remember when we were kids and you- you asked me if I had magical parents and I said no and-and-"

"-And when you told me, I told you that you were called a Mudblood." Tom remembered that day on the Hogwarts express; he had been sitting with some students from Slytherin and had picked up on the word. He had been dying to use it ever since, and when the opportunity presented itself, he couldn't resist.

That was the first conversation- or argument- that they had ever shared, and even then he had been a prick.

"-and I told you that you were a stupid orphan and then you pulled my hair." Yes, Tom remembered that also. He had been shocked that she had been so nasty as to bring up his upbringing and use it against him. He may have had been eleven, but he still pulled her hair. It had been long at that point, and he could tell that some of the other girls were looking at it enviously.

It was silent yet again, and neither of them dared to break it. It was nice, letting his guard down. It was probably better that he let it down in front of her, rather than anyone else.

"Why did we do it, Tom?" She asked him as if she thought had any idea as to why they actually _had_ done it.

"Well, we _were_ both incredibly drunk at the time and despite us thinking otherwise, we actually do have _hormones._"

"_Raging_ hormones."

"Oh the horrors of getting drunk at a Slytherin party."

The clock ticked in the background and a few faint snores emitted from the nurses room.

He heard her chuckle and he turned around to look at her quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Tom, I just can't believe that we oh, you know! We actually _did it_!"

She chuckled some more and despite himself, Tom smiled. He didn't find what she said funny, but he could see the humour in their situation. Two almost-enemy's having drunken sex at a raging party and then waking up together having forgotten the night before and a few days afterwards having a good old heart to heart in the nurses' office.

Yes, he did find some humour in the situation. Either that or he was just really tired.

They bantered some more during the night; an unspoken agreement between them to never mention this night again.

He still hated her, and he didn't doubt for a second that she still hated him- but it was nice to just talk to someone for a change and not let his emotions get so out of control.


End file.
